Kanjō
by Lunaticat 'D
Summary: • Porque las emociones,son parte de estar vivo • 3 drabbles, 3 emociones, 3 personajes. #1 Ilusión. Akari espera la visita de Ryôga. #2 Libertad. Ukyō atraviesa un periodo de duelo después de perder al amor de su vida.#3 Honestidad. Después de tanto tiempo negándose su realidad, Kasumi es honesta consigo misma. FINALIZADO
1. Ilusión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma son propiedad de Rumiko, yo sólo escribo de ellos por diversión.

"Historia escrita para el reto Emociones del foro Ranmaniáticos"

* * *

 **Ilusión y espera**

― Va a venir… ¡Ryôga va a venir!

Akari gritó y corrió por toda la casa dando vueltas, estrujando entre sus manos una carta de papel amarillento y una torpe letra en tinta negra.

" _Akari, ¿cómo estás?, espero que bien…_

 _Quería decirte que yo_ _voy a_ _es decir, si te parece bien yo quiero visitarte el martes, ¿está bien?_

 _Ryôga"_

La chica seguía saltando, llena de ilusión, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle; se detuvo en seco y revisó la carta con curiosidad, entonces dio un respingo y pareció aun más nerviosa que antes.

― ¡Pero sí hoy es martes!, ¡Qué tonta soy!

Raudamente, y como solo ella podía hacerlo, Akari comenzó una limpieza exhaustiva de su hogar; sacudió el polvo, limpio las ventanas, ordenó sus pertenencias… después de eso, salió a dar de comer a los cerdos y encerrarlos en el corral para evitar que hicieran desastres.

Mientras perseguía a los porcinos más rebeldes, rió traviesamente al recordar la transformación del chico perdido y lo tierna que le parecía esa otra parte de él.

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando la dulce Akari concluyó sus tareas; se arregló estupendamente, ataviada con un vestido rosa pastel con volantes.

Se sentó en el pórtico, esperando.

―No importa cuanto tardes, Ryôga, te esperaré ―murmuró la chica al viento.

* * *

 _Palabras 218_

Y bueno, aquí ando nuevamente xd esta vez siendo partícipe de un reto de mi amado foro Ranmaniáticos (déjate seducir y únete al lado oscuro(? el link en mi perfil xd)

Estaré subiendo tres breves drabbles de diferentes personajes y emociones, este es de Akari, obviamente xdxd y la emoción es "ilusión" no sé de quién será el siguiente, pero será con la emoción "libertad" ¡estén pendientes!

Saludos ksjskjdkasj


	2. Libertad

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi jsjsksks.

 **Libre**

Al principio había sido doloroso, mucho, demasiado.

Ver a la persona que amas casarse con otra… bueno, eso debe romperle el corazón a cualquiera, a cualquiera, incluso a alguien tan fuerte como ella.

No es que odiara a Akane, claro que no, de hecho, le agradaba. Y eso era lo peor, con el tiempo había llegado a convertirse en algo parecido a una amiga, una amiga con la que no podía seguir compitiendo por un amor que nunca sería suyo.

Porque sí, lo sabía, estaba enamorada, pero no era tonta —no lo suficiente—para no darse cuenta que Ranma sólo pensaba en ella como amiga, como hermana incluso; se conocían desde niños y quizás si Ranma no hubiese sido un idiota, tal vez, se habría enamorado de ella. Pero eso era crearse falsas ilusiones, ya no existían los tal vez ni los quizás…

El hubiera pereció el día en que él tomó la mano de Akane.

Ella estaba bien, eso solía decirles a todos.

Pero luego, encerrada en la privacidad de su habitación, pasaba noches en vela llorando por un amor perdido que nunca tuvo, y por las mañanas continuaba la rutina como si nada, sólo las marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos lograban advertir a los más observadores del dolor y la tormenta que se cernía sobre su corazón.

Los primeros meses fueron así, siendo ella golpeada por una fuerte marea que la arrastraba de un lado a otro, y Konatsu preguntando de cuando en cuando si se sentía bien; tenía que agradecerle, aunque se interesaba en ella, nunca fue demasiado entrometido, y su ayuda con el restaurante resultaba muy valiosa, pues había días en que el dolor le podía y cometía una estupidez tras otra en la cocina. Estaba deprimida, pero eso sólo ellos dos lo sabían.

Después, todo se volvió más bien extraño, parecía que se había vaciado por dentro; todas las lágrimas que derramó terminaron por robarle esa capacidad de llorar que tanto necesitaba —o eso creía ella—.

Poco a poco también logró recuperar el sueño, dormía intermitentemente por las noches, y los signos de desvelo comenzaron a abandonar su rostro.

Y luego vinieron las sonrisas… no las fingidas, no, las genuinas; comenzó nuevamente a sentirse feliz, por esto, por lo otro, tonterías en verdad.

Fue como un duelo de una ilusión muerta, un proceso largo y duro que se llevó parte de ella, y que trajo consigo nuevas costumbres y deseos.

Pero al final, cuando Konatsu se acercó a ella y le pregunt, quizás por milésima vez

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella le sonrió con calidez y, mirándole a los ojos firmemente, respondió:

—Libre

Y él supo que era verdad

… y ambos lo supieron.

O.o.O.o.O

 _Palabras 448_

Y bueno, ¿Qué hago aquí tan rápido? Tuve un lapso de inspiración que no podía desaprovechar, al principio ni siquiera sabía sobre quién escribir y ahora, mírenme xd

Espero que el concepto haya quedado lo bastante claro ksksksksks

Nos vemos pronto con el tercer drabble, sobre la honestidad :)

Y por cierto, no se olviden de visitar el foro (link en mi perfil) y anotarse a los retos, además, pueden dejar la fecha de su cumpleaños y les regalaremos fics ajjskwkskksksks


	3. Honestidad

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sjsjdsjdjs**

 **Drabbles para el reto Emociones, del foro Ranmaniáticos :)**

* * *

 **Honestidad**

"Tienes que aceptarlo"

Se dice a sí misma mientras contempla su reflejo, ve en sus propios ojos lo que está sintiendo en ese momento, es realmente difícil para ella, nunca había pensando que, después de tantos años, terminaría perdiendo tal batalla contra sí misma.

"Es que...no puedo hacerlo" susurra.

Se encuentra atrapada entre sus propios y genuinos sentimientos y la obligación que tiene desde hace muchos años, con todos ellos, con ella.

"Lo siento"

Baja la mirada, decaída, se acaricia las manos y observa con anhelo su dedo anular izquierdo, como buscando en él algún consuelo… suspira, tiene que ser fuerte, como siempre lo ha sido, como ella querría que fuera. Levanta la mirada y la ve, su madre le sonríe desde el espejo, la observa, la analiza con esa mirada tan profunda que ella tenía.

"Estás siendo demasiado dura contigo, hija mía" le dice.

Pero ella no responde, se queda pasmada, viendo ese rostro tan conocido, pero tan poco recordado, ¿porque la mira así?, ¿porque parece que la reprende?, ¿acaso no está orgullosa de ella?, ¿de todo lo que ha hecho?, ¿por qué?.

"Mamá.. yo… lo he hecho por ti, he dado todo por ellos, sé que tú lo querías, querías que fueran felices"

Su madre niega con la cabeza y ella se siente aún más triste…

"Yo quiero que tú también seas feliz… Kasumi, no te niegues tus sentimientos, no te niegues esta oportunidad de saber lo que es el amor, quiero que puedas amar tanto como lo hice yo"

Y de pronto ella ya no es sólo un reflejo, de pronto ella está allí, le limpia las lágrimas y la abraza fuertemente, diciendo su nombre... Kasumi.

―Kasumi, Kasumi, ¡Kasumi!

La castaña despertó sobresaltada, y sintiéndose incómoda, alzó la vista y se encontró con los preocupados ojos de Akane.. miró a su alrededor tratando de entender, estaba en la cocina, miró el reloj, 3:00 pm... se había quedado dormida preparando la cena.

―Kasumi, ¿estás bien?.. ¿tuviste un mal sueño?, estabas llorando…

Ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas, estaban húmedas, y lo recordó, acababa de tener un sueño… sólo había sido eso, un sueño, pero se sintió tan real, que de pronto, no tuvo dudas.

―Lo siento por asustarte, Akane ―le dijo ―estoy bien, ¿quieres vigilar lo que dejé en el horno? Tengo que ver al Dr. Tofu

Y, sin decir más, salió de la cocina; ¿porqué?, quizás es lo que Akane se preguntaba... porque por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Kasumi estaba siendo honesta consigo misma, no podía ya negar sus sentimientos, estaba enamorada de Tofu Ono, y tenía que decírselo, tenía que ir y decirle lo que sentía, y sobre todo, tenía que darle una respuesta a su proposición de matrimonio, y la respuesta… era sí.

* * *

 _Palabras 464_

Pues eso, eso salió, lo siento(? es que el calor no me deja pensar sjjjasdkasjdas

Cómo sea, ¡reto concluido! Si ustedes quieren participar en retos, juegos, concursos y reírse como una foca con retraso(? los invito al foro, ¡Pasarán un buen rato!, tenemos galletas y drogas y esas cosas(?

¡¿Qué esperan?! **EL LINK ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL SJKHSHFKJSDHFKSJDHF**

Allá los espero, y si no, aquí nos vemos xdxd


End file.
